kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SilverCrono
Messages to Save the Souls Some hero images for you Don't know if you like them or not, but I uploaded some images of Silver Surfer, Wolverine, Fantastic Four, and Magneto you can use for Asteroid M, hope they fit with your world article! Zh'xonRomulus 21:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks... Honestly, I took them from the story, and never updated the article :/ But thanks for the effort, I'll think about it. -- 22:03, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Your leave Hi, Again Hi, and thanks for your warm welcome.(It's cold at night) Your story is great, and you even have Tabuu, and Hyrule in it! Hyrule plays a very important role near the end of my entire plot plot. ;) Ping FA Hey there Crono. I've just started a new fanfic, but am having trouble adding this image to the FA template. Could you please help? 21:43, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry man, I have no idea how that works. Ask maggosh or Lego... :| -- 23:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) What do you think of Miles Aquila? :Honestly? The article format isn't uniform and could be done better, and the images are amateurish at best and uncreative at worst. I like the character's originality, but I don't like how the article looks poor and you couldn't find any better appearance ideas than Ezio/Altair/Desmond. -- 21:56, February 2, 2012 (UTC) : :Starkiller's robe in the Death Star looked like Altair. As well as Alex's beta design did too. And the article is complicated. And the lack of creativity was a resault of my poor skill of drawing. But I have a creative mind, i do. And I was inspired by those three Three characters as well as Alex Mercer from Prototype. I was thinking a white-hooded protagonist would make Kingdom Hearts alot more awsomer. But if you're talking too much similarity to Atltair I understand. But I still would like to have a white-hooded protagonist. However, I don't think it will be possible that he will be fit to appear in Kingdom Hearts 3 as his role as the protagonist would not give players a chance to see Sora and Kairi kiss. Sora's arc is a part of a trilogy and Miles is more of a second arc character. And that uniform thing, I don't know what that statement means. If your talking about the beak on Altair's hood, if the character gets a chance to play a role in the series. The beak will be removed. The red parts in the robe I replaced with black. Yes i'm an amateur, but only at drawing. I'm sorry about your disapointment. I even appreciate the criticism. But I can assure that the character will still wear a white hood, but will slighty differ Altair in appearance, in other words the beak and the red parts of the robe will be removed and replaced by a sword on the character's back, a shoulder pad and black parts will be where the red parts used to be on the robe. It just depends on your point of view, if it dosen't work out. Miles will be nothing more than just a fan character. Please comment on this. ::Uh, don't take it too hard, man. I'm not the greatest writer ever and I'm sure I suck more at drawing then you do. Don't get me wrong at all, I love Altair's costume, it's badass, just that I think fan characters should be more...original. Just because I didn't like it doesn't mean you should stop doing what you do. It's just my opinion, and I'm sorry if I offended you. Keep up the good work, and remember, I didn't say your article was bad, just not the best. -- 23:42, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I was never the best. But I can tell you, you did absolutely nothing to offend me. I understand what you had to do. But I can assure you he will be different from Altair minus the jumping because I like it when he nearly flies (which he is not really). He will still wear the white hood though, but without the beak. His outfit will even be white and black. He will also have a shoulder pad on his rightshoulder. As well as a sword on the back. He will also have a similar face likeness to Alex Mercer, the main character of the Prototype series. face The pictures are just prototypes and a way to describe the character's appearance better. Plus there other characters who were inspired and modeled after other characters from different franchises. But they made a bunch of modifactions to avoid plagiarism. In other word they need the rights to put the character in the series. None of us have those rights. But someday we might. We might. What happened to my character? What did...? What happened? :Uh...ok? Cool... -- 22:38, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Oh man, I just now saw what happened. It's been reverted now, so your article is okay. Some dumbass vandal attacked it, but somebody fixed it. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help... -- 22:41, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. What do you think of Kaze Aquila? Blaid calls Hey Crono, it's SDC. The wiki has been almost inactive for a while. Blaid has been trying to contact others to come back. We need to get this place up and running again. Ask him for more details, I'm not the one to ask about this. SoraDragonCalibur 23:29, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey I just wanna thank you for undoing the really inappropriate edits in my page Ari Mizuki. I'm cute, fun, and love wielding a keyblade! 22:28, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. Feel free to contact me if you guys ever need me again. -- 23:48, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Unwanted edit Hi, I just wanted you to know that some idiot's been toying with and editing my page Kingdom Hearts: The Dark Realm's Most Wanted without my permission and permanently set it to Source Mode. I would appreciate your help. Riku Replica's Princess 00:33, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, I took care of it. :Riku Replica's Princess 00:37, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Spammer(?) I found this idiot editing my page. Can you protect it and the other pages I made (in the Riku Replica's Princess category) so that I'm the only one who can edit them? I'm a pirate, keyblade master, and rapper all in one!!!! 17:43, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :I don't have the user powers to ban users or lock pages; summon a Wikia Central admin. Sorry about that, buddy. -- 00:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh. Ok, do you know any Wikia Central Admins on here? ::I'm a pirate, keyblade master, and rapper all in one!!!! 19:03, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :::User:Maggosh isn't a WC admin but has admin powers and just logged in last yesterday, so he's active. But WC people are http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cpl.Bohater or http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Callofduty4, just to list two recently active ones. -- 23:37, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hi there, I'm sort of new here, so I thought I'd drop a hello, and see where that goes! :Hey, how are ya? Just as a tip, you can sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~), it'll make talking a bit easier. Also, I'm not very active in this wiki anymore, so I won't be a very good conversation partner :P -- 18:03, September 5, 2016 (UTC)